theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
July 28, 2010
At the Chancellor Estate, Chloe opens a birthday card from Phillip. Jill and Katherine come into the room fighting about Lauren. Katherine softens as she tells Chloe they need to talk about Chance in private. Jill and Katherine leave the room as Nina comes in. Chloe says Chance must have told her. Nina tells Chloe she's sorry, but that some relationships just aren't meant to be. Nina goes, and Esther comes in and hands Chloe Delia. Esther tries to give Chloe a cake but she won't accept it. Esther decides to read Cinderella to them. Chloe falls asleep and dreams she is at a Royal Ball, but she is in ripped clothes. Billy, Cane, and Chance are the princes, Jill and Nina are the wicked stepsisters and Katherine is the fairy godmother who transforms Chloe. Now in a ball gown, she dances with a prince whose face she can't see. Back in the ripped clothes, Cane comes in with a shoe - it only fits Lily. Billy is next - it fits Victoria. Chance comes in with a shoe last. Chloe asks if they danced. Chance says he had the dance of a lifetime with Heather. Chloe wakes up. She decides that she needs to make things happen. At Crimson Lights, Heather complains that she hates lying to Chance. Ronan tells Heather that she needs to do her job. Chance appears and takes Heather aside. He asks her to get him the DA's file on the Riggs case. Heather explains that she can't, and asks what he's going to do. He says it's better she doesn't know. Heather decides that she's going to get him the file. A man watches and phones to report that Stevens just agreed to help 'our friend'. He says he'll take care of it. Nina comes in and joins Chance. She tries to tell him something but Chloe calls. She asks him to meet her at Jimmy's bar. Cane and Lily are with the babies in the NICU. Cane wants Lily to come home. Sofia and Neil are at the Club talking about business. Sofia says they are on the same side and should both take credit when things go their way. Neil gets a call from Devon. He tells Sofia he has to go to his daughter's place and that he'll see her later. One he leaves, Sofia says, "Oh yes you will." Billy is complaining to Victoria about going to a fundraiser when it's so hot when Michael and Lauren come in. Victoria goes to a table while Billy asks Lauren if calling her Aunt Lauren would be pushing it. Lauren smiles but she really isn't amused. Billy lets them know it was a joke and that he tried to talk his mother out of the lawsuit. Lauren appreciates it. Billy and Victoria decide not to go to the fundraiser and leave together. Lauren and Michael sit down and talk. Lauren says that she never thought about her new relatives, noting that everyone other than Jill will meet her halfway, according to Billy. Lily and Cane arrive home to find her family all there. They ask if she's surprised and Lily says no, she saw their cars in the driveway. But she is surprised that they assembled the cribs for them. Malcolm says that his fiancee made it to town and is on her way. The doorbell rings and Sofia come in. Sofia joins the group and everyone takes to her. Neil pulls Malcolm aside and says Sofia is Tucker's right hand, which means she knew all of his plans for Katherine's company. He doesn't want her anywhere near his family! Neil makes his way over to Lily, who is surprised when he tells her who Sofia is. Lily thinks Sofia and Malcolm look happy - she really can't be that bad. Cane and Lily thank everyone, and welcome Sofia to the family. Sofia tells them she was so happy to meet them all, but has to leave to go to a meeting. Neil asks her to hold up and follows her out. He wonders what she's up to. Sofia tells him she is lucky to be a part of the company and the family, and suggests things would be easier if they could trust each other. Back at their apartment, Heather and Ronan argue about Chance. Chloe calls and asks him to meet her at Jimmy's Bar in half an hour. Sid comes over to fill in for Ronan. Heather complains to Sid about the heat and says she has to get out of there. He lets her go. She walks down to her waiting car, but it's not her regular driver inside. The driver attacks her. Heather manages to break a window but can't get out. Chloe arrives at Jimmy's, where she finds Victoria and Billy playing beer pong. Billy gives her a little gift and tells her to keep her chin up. Chloe thanks him then joins Ronan at a table. He thinks she called him for some rebound. Chloe says that it's his lucky night. They get up to dance and Billy keeps his eyes on them. Ronan tells Chloe that Chance just walked through the door. Chance stands there with flowers looking stunned. Chance runs at them and Billy gets between them. Chance tells Chloe he knows she is just getting back at him then asks Ronan about Heather. He tells him he had better pray to God she's safe! Chance throws the flowers at Chloe's feet. Chance, Victoria, and Billy all leave. Chloe stomps on the flowers and says she doesn't care about Chance. Ronan kisses Chloe and tells her, "Be careful what you wish for, birthday girl." Chance comes up the street as Heather jumps out of the car window and the driver screeches away as Chance shoots at it. Heather is hysterical. Next: Jack says to the stunned Abby, "You're loaded kid! Congratulations." "I won't be bought" Phyllis snaps at Victor. Victor insists that he's concerned about his family. Phyllis reminds him she's the injured party. Tucker asks Billy, "All the times he's insulted you...wouldn't you like to return the favor?" Category:Daily Digest